Olivine
by Robywan-Kenobi
Summary: Hello everyone unfortunately I will only be posting on weekends for the most part, but on a higher note. The new OC has finally come into play. This character was made and given to me by my good friend MeddlinMegs. So please don't forget to check her out. Again I hope you enjoy and, I will see you all later. Bye-Bye Part 21!
" Olivine"

Onyx was concerned about Pearl. She'd been avoiding him, and Onyx was uncomfortable to be around her. She glared at him frequently as if she'd lost trust in him. Even though Onyx felt this way he could tell where he was wrong. So, even though he'd been gone he gave Pearl her space and went to the pad. Know one knew he'd left accept for Peridot and Lapis who had appeared while Onyx was gone. When Onyx reached his destination as he stood in before of the dirt walls that were now all to familiar.

" Home sweet home." Onyx said with a soft voice and a sigh.

As the black gem slid down the wall and leaned against a rock when he reached the bottom. Onyx looked around not even sure why he'd come here. He kicked the dirt and then sat on the rich soil.

" What am I doing? Why did I come here?" Onyx said out loud.

As soon as he said that Onyx herd a noise. Onyx quickly turned around drawing his sword. He saw something flinch at the sight. Onyx put both his swords on the ground in their scabbards and walked towards the shadowed figure. He immediately grabbed the figure once close enough. The figure squealed.

" Ahhh! Let go of me." the figure said as Onyx pulled it out.

When Onyx pulled the figure out it was a girl. No not a girl a gem. She had shoulder length pine green hair with curls at the bottom, sage green skin and a rectangular gem on her left shoulder. Her top was a yellow tank top with a skirt connected and black pants with mint green boots.

Onyx was puzzled as he let her go. The green gem looked infuriated. She defiantly wanted to punch Onyx right in his gem.

" What's your problem!?" the green gem screamed.

Onyx was still trying to figure out why she was here so he had no answer for her.

" Answer me!" the green gem screamed trying to hit him.

At that moment Onyx's reaction time beat his own minds thought process as Onyx caught the punch. She and Onyx both went wide eyed.

" How did you...?" the green gem looked at her hand.

" How about a name?" Onyx said releasing her arm.

The gem bounced back a little.

" Olivine..." the gem mumbled rubbing her fist."

" Nice to meet you." Onyx said with a hand extended.

Olivine hesitated, but eventually shook his hand. She gave him a dirty look and quickly let go. Onyx wasn't sure if he'd frightened her.

" Are you alright?" Onyx asked.

" Fine..." Olivine said with a firm voice.

" Are you alone?" Onyx asked.

She hesitated and shrugged her shoulders. Onyx also shrugged.

" Want to come with me? I can help you." Onyx said with a friendly voice.

She shrugged " I guess it's better than being stuck here.

Onyx smiled and gave her a gesture to follow him. Although he acted friendly he was extremely suspicious of her origin. The two went for the pad, and just before they made it Onyx felt a presence and groaned.

" I am so done with these home world people!" Onyx said drawing his white and black katanas.

Olivine looked around terrified. " What is it?"

Onyx grabbed her " Get down!" he ducked and brought Olivine down with him " Grab your weapon!" Onyx exclaimed.

Olivine looked at him funny " Weapon?"

Onyx didn't have time for this he ran to the direction from witch he heard the sound. Olivine got some cover behind some stones.

Onyx twirled his blades " Come on I know you're here!"

" You herd us?" Peridots voice emerged from the shadows.

Lapis sighed " Of course he did. He is the most paranoid gem I've ever met."

Onyx sheaved his blades " Why did you follow me?"

Lapis was forward with him " Because Pearl is tired of you getting hurt and frankly so are we!"

She said it as if angry with him he was just glad he wasn't near water. He gave a signal for Olivine to come out of hiding. At first Olivine was hesitant, but she soon joined the others.

" Hello my name is...Olivine." she saw Lapis completely star struck.

" What is she looking at." Lapis said.

Onyx covered her eyes " Nothing let's get out of here."

The gems accepted that Olivine was going to have to be on watch as she was not completely trusted, but as the days went on Onyx realized that Olivine was not very cool headed. She was energetic,but could also get very defensive. Onyx wasn't sure what his opinion was. So, he decided to approach her directly.

" Hey Olivine." Onyx grabbed her by her shirt, and he dragged her along with him.

Olivine looked at him and then back at Lapis and the others. Onyx was standing on the pad with Olivine still not at good terms with anyone.

" Onyx what are you doing?" Pearl and Garnet both said at once.

Onyx shrugged pulled up his hood and used the pad to bring Olivine and himself to the arena.

" Come on kid..." Onyx said grimly temporarily blocking the pads connection.

" I'm not a kid!" Olivine said.

" If you can't even defend yourself you're a kid in my book?" Onyx said.

They entered the arena Onyx stood there with his hands in his pockets. He got a few feet ahead of her and turned back at her. Olivine froze not knowing hat to expect.

" Olivine..." Onyx hesitated " Hit me...and you can go back." he said blankly.

Olivine started to get energetic " This will be easy!" she said making two tight fists.

Onyx took off his hood and put his hands in his pockets standing lazily. While Olivine had a look of determination.

Olivine had a grin as if she was about to completely destroy him. Olivine ran at him with a powerfully cocked punch. But, when she launched her punch at Onyx she went through Onyx as Onyx had disappeared in the form of a white light. Olivine looked around slightly terrified.

" Where did he go?" she muttered.

Onyx then reappeared in the form of shadow " Do you like that?" Onyx said smirking.

Olivine swung another punch, but Onyx simply took a step back. Olivine was furious throwing multiple punches as Onyx parried each attack with a kick with a look of disappointment. Onyx eventually stopped toying with her and caught both her punches.

" You're not ready." Onyx said releasing Olivine " We need to find your weapon." Onyx said.

Olivine nodded " How?"

Onyx shook his head " Just meet me here tomorrow. Alright kid?"

Olivine nodded determination shining in her eyes " Tomorrow it is!" Olivine said running back to the pad.

But, Onyx just sat on the edge of the aena waiting for the next day.


End file.
